For Us to Share
by Elemantalelf
Summary: During the battle at the Ministry of Magic Harry was captured and he wasn't the only one. Seeing that the teen was used by the light and abused by his family Voldemort changes his plans. He also finds out that the teen is his horcrux. He puts his best followers as his guards. They fall for him.


**For Us to Share**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

(Umbridge's office)

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted at Snape. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"What?" Umbridge was very confused. "What is he talking about?" She asked Snape.

"I have no idea." The man said.

Harry looked at him in shock. He had hoped the man would get his message but apparently not. Now Harry was even more worried about his godfather.

"I see." Umbridge glared at Harry.

"I shall take my leave." Snape said.

"Okay."

He left without looking at Harry. The green eyed boy knew that meant he was on his own. He needed to figure out how to get away from her and her goons. He also had to figure out how he was getting to the ministry to save Sirius. Umbridge pointed her wand at Harry.

"Talk boy. Tell me where Black is." She demanded.

"I don't know." Harry denied.

"Now don't think you can lie to me. I know you know where he is. Just tell me."

"I don't know." He repeated.

"I believe you need more encouragement." She put the picture of the minister face down. "What he doesn't know won't hurt.. Me. Cruci-"

"Wait!" Hermione yelled cutting her off.

"What?" She glared at the frizzy haired teen.

"Dumbledore's weapon is in the Forbidden Forest." She lied.

"Really?" The woman stood up straighter. "Take me to it. Now!" She ordered.

"Okay."

"You'll come with me." Umbridge grabbed Harry and pulled him along.

'Ow her nails are sharp.' Harry thought.

"Stay with them." She ordered Malfoy and the other goons.

"Yes ma'am." He said blankly.

Hermione led the woman to the Forbidden Forest. It was in the area Hagrid kept his half-brother. The centaurs spotted them and took Umbridge away when she tried to hit them with spells. She shrieked the whole time she was dragged. The centaurs warned Hermione before leaving. The witch didn't notice that she was the only one who had been warned. Harry did and wondered why but remembered the others.

"Let's get back to the others." He said.

Hermione nodded and they took off. To their surprise they found the Slytherins unconscious on the floor. Harry praised them.

"Good job guys and girls."

"Thanks Harry." Ron blushed. "How do we get to the ministry now?" He asked.

"I know." Luna said. "We take the Thresals."

"What?" Ron looked confused.

Harry grinned. "Perfect."

They quickly ran to the area the horses were kept. They hopped onto the Thresals and took off. Those who couldn't see them were amazed. The group soon arrived at The Ministry of Magic. They dismounted before entering the building.

Together the six looked for Sirius. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be found. The ended up splitting into groups. Harry was with Luna. Ron and Neville became a group and so did Hermione and Ginny. Luna found something.

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna?" He looked over at her.

"This two prophecies have your name on it." She said.

"What?"

Harry looked to where she was pointing. There were two orbs. One had his name and Voldemort's name on it. The second had his and Dumbledore's name on it. He noticed the first was slightly grey while the second was white. He grabbed the second on since it was closer and put it into his pocket. The black haired teen then grabbed the first. The others had found them.

"What's that?" Neville asked.

"That would be our lord's." A man in a mask said. "Hand it over." Harry realized that it was Malfoy sr.

"No." Harry said. "Run!"

Harry pushed Malfoy before he ran. He put the orb into the other pocket. The Death Eaters ran after him. A battle broke out. Hexes and curses flew through the air. Harry and Malfoy sr. ended up near and arch. The middle had a weird glow and Harry could hear whispering coming from it. He ignored them as he focused on the mam in front of him.

Bellatrix entered the fight. She had hit him from behind. Malfoy had grabbed him and taken him away. When the order joined the fray she had stunned her cousin and taken him away as well. She put him on the bed next to Harry.


End file.
